


Rise of the Tangled Guardians

by DivineJustice



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Tangled Guardians, Tangled (2010), crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineJustice/pseuds/DivineJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready to let your hair down and believe. When Jack comes across a girl named Rapunzel with 70 feet long hair, he is about to see there is more to this girl then meets the eye. But as their relationship grows, Jack will soon learn of it takes to be a Guardian in the future. Jackunzel Combined story of both movies Rise of the Guardians and Tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Darkness…_

_That’s the first thing I remember._

_It was dark._

_And it was cold._

_And I was scared._

In the dark water was a figure of a young teenage boy. He started to float upwards toward the surface. He wore a simple white shirt, brown vest, brown cloak, and tight tan pants that were torn near his calves. What was odd about him was that his hair was snow white. He started to open his eyes, which were icy blue.

_But then, then I saw the moon._

_It was so big and so bright._

_It seemed to chase the darkness away._

The surface was covered with a thick layer of ice, but it cracked when the boy had reached it. Once he was clear of the water, he started to breathe heavily. Never had air felt better to go into his lungs. He panted for a moment as he continued to float in the air. He took a moment to take in gulps of air before he stared up at the moon. As he did, he could feel his fear going away.

_And when it did, I wasn’t scared anymore._

Slowly, the boy was lowered back to the ice covered lake. Once his bare feet made in contact, the hole that he had come up through disappeared.

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I would never know._

The teenage boy took a moment to look at himself. He examined his fingers and glanced down at his clothes. He could see he was unaffected by the coldness of the ice. This kind of surprised him.

_And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

He then glanced up at the moon as the light dimmed somewhat. A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth before he placed his foot forward. He nearly slipped but managed to catch his balance in time. A small chuckle escaped his lips while he shifted his eyes about. He once more took another step but with more caution. He continued let his eyes take in the scenery around him when he felt something hard underneath one of his feet. Quickly looking down, he saw it was gnarled wooden staff with a strange G shape at one end. Curious, he poked the staff with one his toes and saw to his amazement that it began to glow blue upon contact.

He kneeled down beside the staff before picking it up. He started to examine it when one end hit the lake and he felt a burst of energy go off. He gasped before he looked down to see floral like patterns spread out upon the ice.

The boy stared in wonder and glanced down at the staff. He decided to see if the staff did that. Quickly he walked over to a few trees and tapped the hooked end to one of the oaks. More floral ice patterns began to spread. Enchanted, he placed his free hand on the pattern and saw that it did not feel cold. Smiling, he turned to another tree and tapped that one as well. More frost was made and he was starting to get excited. Chuckling, he turned and placing the hooked end of the staff down on the lake, he began to run about.

He was having a lot of fun as he watched the ice patterns spread throughout the iced lake. When he got to one end, he gasped as he felt a force of the wind pick him up and fly him through the air. He gave a cry of both surprise and fear. He hovered at least eighty feet in the air and could see the tiny lake below. For a moment he floated there when the wind suddenly died down. He gasped again and started to fall.

He could feel pain go through him as he bounced down and through branches of trees. He finally managed to catch himself on one branch. Despite feeling a little achy from that fall, he let out a hearty chuckle. That was fun. He took this moment to look ahead and saw from his current perch that there was village nearby. He stared for a few moments before he decided to head there. Maybe he can ask someone of where he was.

He could have easily walked there but that would be no fun. He smirked as he waited for the wind to once more throw him into the air. As if it could read his thoughts, he was flung into the air. He cried out but managed to head towards the small village. Since he still had yet to control on his flying, he had trouble getting to his destination. With a lot of spins, bumping into trees, and other various things, he was at his destination. Landing once more turned out to be rather difficult as well for he ended up tumbling to the ground. He chuckled while wiping the snow off his clothes. He rushed up to a woman who was walking nearby. He tried to wave at her, but she didn’t seem to see him. He shrugged and tried someone else.

“Hello! Hello!” He greeted everyone who passed by him. Yet not one would turn to acknowledge him. He found it rather strange.

“Excuse me? Ma’am?” He questioned to another woman and he heard someone approaching to his right. The boy turned and saw a little kid running towards him, “Oh hi, excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?” He began to ask as he knelt down to talk to the kid.

What happened next sent a jolt of shock through him. The kid ran right through him as if he wasn’t there. The white-haired boy gave a cry of horror at this while he straightened up. What just happened? Before he can ponder, he felt someone else go through him. He was traumatized and scared to see this. Was he dead or something? He placed his free hand to his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly within his chest. He felt alive but how come these people are going through him like he was not even there?

“Hello?” He cried out and hoped that someone would hear him. 

But once more no one turned in his direction. He backed up as the shock began to go away. Dread took its place and he was not sure of what to do.

_My name is Jack Frost._

_How do I know that?_

_The moon told me so._

Jack began to back away from the village and a remorseful look crossed his face.

_But that was all he ever told me._

He then turned and began to walk back into the forest. He could feel a twinge of loneliness build up inside his heart.

_And this happened some years ago. But before I go any further into this story, I better tell you another that links with my own._

The scene changes to the sun beaming down upon a country side.

_You see, before I was awakened that night at the lake, many centuries ago, it started with the sun. From the sun, a single drop fell from it and from that drop grew a beautiful golden flower._

A gold drop fell to a cliff and a gorgeous flower blossomed. Nearby, an old woman saw the flower and her eyes were wide. She started to limp towards it, her hands outstretched for it.

_You see that woman? You better pay attention to her because she plays an important role. In the land called Corona, and on an island far from the main shore was a kingdom that grew. It was ruled over by a king and queen._

Over the years, the kingdom grew and flourished upon the island with only a bridge to connect it to the main land. A bearded man, the king, was at the moment holding his lovely wife’s hand. She was clearly pregnant but something was wrong. She was in bed, sick.

_The queen was going to have a baby. But she got sick; really sick._

The king turned to his guards and ordered them to find the legendary golden flower. He knew it was not long before his queen would past away and the baby within her could die as well.

_The king had his subjects look for the golden flower that was supposed to heal anyone._

As the guards searched throughout Corona, up on the same cliff where the flower was, the same woman pulled away a fake bush to reveal the said flower.

_See? I told she was important. This woman named Gothel had used the flower’s magic for years and did not share it with anyone. She sings a special song to use the flower’s magic._

Gothel pushed back her cloak’s hood and began to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine_

Once she was done singing, all the wrinkles faded away from her pale skin and her hair turned back to coal black. Her voice even changed. She smiled and felt really good to be young once again.

_So she sings and she turns young again. I know, I think it’s really creepy._

Gothel could hear voices coming in her direction. She quickly covered the flower with the fake bush, grabbed her lantern and started to rush away. In her haste to hide, her lantern had pushed the fake bush away to show the flower. Once the woman had hid, the guards came around the corner and the one in front gasped when he saw the flower.

“We found it!” he announced and he and his fellow guards dug up the flower.

Gothel watched from her hiding place. She had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen. She followed silently after the guards back to the kingdom. Once the guards had arrived with the miracle, the doctors put the golden flower into some broth.

_Using the magic of the flower, the queen was healed. It was not long before she was going to have the baby. And that’s where I come in._

The queen was saved and she soon gave birth to a baby. News spread across the kingdom and up above was a familiar figure. Despite it being summer, Jack Frost had decided to pay Corona a visit. He had heard the celebration and he wondered what was going on.

It had been twelve years since he woke up from that lake. Jack directed the wind to take him down and he flew carefully throughout the town. Normally he never paid attention to this place but seeing all the uproar piqued his curiosity.

“I heard the queen had a baby girl! And she has beautiful golden hair!” Jack heard one of the townswomen speak to her friend.

“A baby girl with gold hair, huh? I take it she is in the castle right?” Jack questioned despite that he knew he could not be heard.

“It is rather unusual she has gold hair. I wonder where the baby got it?” The other woman asked her friend before Jack smirked,

“Okay now I am really curious. See you ladies later.” Jack saluted and he started to fly to the castle.

He laughed a little before he made it to palace. It was his first time being here so he decided to scope out the place. Knowing none of the guards can see him, he strolled right into the palace. At first he was not sure of where to go. Luckily for him, he did not have to look far. He saw the king and queen make their way down the hall across from where he stood.

He followed after them quickly and walked behind the royal couple. It was times like this where it amused him that he can be walking with high class people and no one can see him to tell him he was not allowed. He followed them into a room and he knew right away it was the baby’s room. He glanced about the pink colored room before shifting his gaze to where the queen and king were standing.

Being curious, Jack walked close and he saw that he was looking at the most beautiful baby girl he had ever encountered. She certainly had gold hair that was too long for a newborn like her for the most part. And she had sparkling green eyes. She laughed when her mother picked her up and gently hugged her.

The king chuckled when his daughter began to coo. Jack allowed a smile to spread across his face. It certainly brought some joy to him to see such a baby bring elation to her parents. He watched as the king placed a beautiful crown upon the baby girl’s head. She giggled and when Jack leaned forward to get a better look, she laughed even more. He blinked and wondered if he was just second guessing himself. That hope of being seen always lingered around in his heart. Her parents glanced at each other while the princess reached out towards Jack.

Could this baby really see him? He slowly reached over with his free hand toward her outstretched hand. Before their fingers could touch, the queen turned and started towards the door. The king was right behind her. Jack shook his head for a moment and wondered if he was imagining things. That little baby could have been reaching for something else. He heard the baby cry a little from the hallway, and he realized he was alone in the baby’s room. He quickly joined the royal family and once he did he took notice that the baby had stopped crying. She was giggling again and her parents were a little confused at their daughter’s mood swings.

Jack in the meantime could feel his hope rise even more. Maybe it was possible that this baby can see him after all. He soon saw where the king and queen had walked to. They were now out on a balcony. The winter spirit had taken notice that near the edge was a single lantern on a small pedestal. He blinked as the royal family walked up to it.

_I watched the king and queen lit the lantern and set off into the sky. It was to celebrate the birth of their princess. As for myself, I had to admit it was indeed a great thing to witness._

Jack smiled as he stood next to the queen who held the little girl. The princess laughed and pointed at the lantern with her tiny hand. She then glanced toward Jack and she giggled again before she started to hold out her hand. The winter youth looked over and with a small smile reached towards her. He gasped when his finger was grasped by the girl’s tiny little hand.

_At that moment, I had no idea of what to feel. I realized that this baby can indeed see me and she was holding onto my finger. For twelve years I was never seen or heard or touched by humans. But this baby was different._

Jack once again smiled. He then turned his gaze back up to the sky to watch the lantern fly off. The baby followed his gaze. The king and queen then turned and started to go back inside once the ceremony was over. Jack frowned as the baby’s hand slowly let go of his finger. He wanted to follow but he could feel the wind pull at him. He had places to go that needed his cold.

The queen had placed the baby upon her chest to which the princess can look over her shoulder. Jack felt a tug of guilt pull at him when he saw the baby girl’s green eyes water. He managed to give her a smile and ignoring the wind for the moment, he flew after the princess and her parents. He wanted to make one last goodbye before he took off.

Once the king and queen kissed their daughter good night and left to get ready for bed themselves, Jack stayed behind. The baby tried to reach up for him and in turn, he put his hand down toward her. She giggled as she grasped at his finger again.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I will be back tomorrow,” he whispered as the princess laughed and coed. 

Without thinking, the winter spirit put his staff to the side and picked up the baby. It had been awhile since he held a human. On second thought, he had never once held a human. Yet it was like he knew what to do. 

He hugged her close and he could feel her shiver, “Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold,” he apologized and leaned back while the baby started tugging at his cloak, “I have to go or the wind will probably knock me for a loop. I have no idea of how you can see me, but I am forever grateful that you can. So believe me, I will be back.”

_I was not sure of how she could see me but honestly, I didn’t care. I never felt happier in all my life. Even though she was just a little baby, it was better than nothing._

Jack slowly laid the girl back into her crib. She yawned and the winter spirit smiled before he grabbed his staff, turned, and made his way to the door that led to the tiny balcony. He could feel the wind tugging at him. He took one last look at the sleeping princess before he finally allowed the wind to take him away.

_At that moment, everything was perfect._

Later that same night, the door that Jack had left open was pushed aside. A figure made its way to the crib where the little princess laid. A bony hand reached out to take a lock of gold hair while a voice started to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_

It was Gothel and she smiled as she saw the hair on the baby began to glow. Taking a pair of scissors from her other hand, she made way to cut one of the locks.

_Make the clock reverse_

However when she cut the hair, she gasped when it stopped glowing and turned brown. Gothel was even more shocked to see the youth upon her faded. She watched as the remaining strands of the hair on the baby turn brown as well. She then knew she had to take the baby.

The king and queen were awakened by their daughter’s cry and they rushed to the room. They gasped when they saw the figure turn toward them before she vanished into the night.

The next morning, Jack returned to solar kingdom. He had managed to keep a few places cold like he was supposed to even though it was summer time. But during the time, he could not stop thinking about the little baby princess who was able to see him. He wondered of what this meant. He asked the moon that night but all he got was silence. Not that the winter spirit was expecting an answer anyway. Although Jack thought moon seemed a bit brighter than usual.

Once Jack was within the town, he noticed a change in atmosphere. The townspeople that usually were cheerful were now looking grim. The youth frowned and wondered of why the sudden change in heart. He walked to a couple of people talking,

“Can you believe it? The princess was kidnapped.”

Jack gasped to hear this. The princess was gone? He shook his head before he had the wind carry him straight to the palace. Once he was there, he could see quite a few guards bustling about. He flew to the throne room and he saw the king holding a crying queen. The young spirit watched them for a moment before he flew to the baby’s room. He went directly to the crib and peered inside. He saw only a pair of scissors and a lock of brown hair. Wait, brown hair? He blinked before he closed his eyes.

The first person to see him was gone. He felt that familiar dread in the pit of his stomach return. He wanted to go find the baby himself, but was there really a point? Besides where would he look anyway?

_I had no idea of what happened to the baby. The only thing I did know is that she was gone. It was also clear that there was no place for me here. So I decided to continue what I was supposed to do._

Jack went to the open door that led to the small balcony. He wanted very much to help the king and queen find their missing daughter. But he felt the wind tug at him. He knew that he could not stay here during the summer and without that the little princess who was able to see him; he did not feel the need to stay. Finally, he sighed before he jumped up and flew off away from Corona.

_I may not know where the baby princess was at the time, but fate had different ways of leading everyone on. Gothel had found her new magic flower and she was determined to keep it hidden. It was too bad for her that things can’t always stay concealed forever._

A few years had passed since Gothel had taken the baby girl. The old woman had hidden her in a tall tower that no one was able to find. One night, the little girl was singing the song,

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fate’s design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine_

Gothel breathed easily as she was young again and continued to comb the even longer hair upon the girl,

“Why can’t I go outside?” the little girl asked.

“The world is dangerous place filled with selfish people. You must stay here where it’s safe, do you understand, flower?” Gothel answered patiently and the girl answered,

“Yes mommy.”

Later that night, with Gothel asleep, the little girl snuck up to the window and opened it to show the floating lanterns above the sky. The girl smiled as she continued to watch the lanterns.

_Nothing in that tower can keep the mind of a little girl away. And so that’s how it all begins…_


	2. When Will My Life Began

Almost eighteen years had passed in Corona. In the hidden tower, within a beautiful little valley, a chameleon rushed out on the large window panel. He panted before he hid in front of a flower pot. He started to breathe heavily and glanced behind him. He then allowed himself to blend in with the color the flowerpot. Seconds later, the window doors flung open to reveal a teenage girl with long gold hair wearing a pretty pink and purple dress.

“Ha!” she cried out and let a playful smirk cross her pretty face while her green eyes glanced down at the flower pot. She rubbed her hair before she started to say, “Well, I guess Pascal’s not hiding out here.” Pascal started to snicker when he felt himself being lifted in the air by his tail, “Gotcha!” 

The girl surprised him while she hung upside down and was using a part of her hair to hold him. Pascal squeaked before he turned back into his normal green color. The girl, Rapunzel laughed while she up righted herself and lowered her friend back down to the window panel.

“That’s 22 for me. How about 23 out 45?” She questioned while placing her hands on her hips. Pascal gave her a look to indicate he did not want to play this game anymore. Groaning, Rapunzel sat on the sill and questioned with a knowing look, “Okay, well, what do you wanna do?” Hearing this, the chameleon grinned and using his tail to point outside, “Yeah, I don’t think so. I like it in here and so do you.” Rapunzel shook her head as she placed him on her knee. Pascal merely glared at her while sticking out his tongue, “Oh come on, Pascal, it’s not so bad.”

Rapunzel picked Pascal up and she turned before running inside. Using her hair, she used a switch to open up the window in the celling. Sunlight poured into the small tower and she slid down her hair while she began to sing and do her daily chores.

7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15

Once her chores were done, Rapunzel grabbed a few books that she had.

And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three

She then began to paint on the wall while using her hair to reach the high places.

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

After baking a pie, Rapunzel glanced up and took notice that above the fireplace was the one place that she can use to make a new painting. She held up her thumb to make sure she had the right length. Feeling rather inspired now, she took out some more of her paints and set to work on her next masterpiece.

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquist, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a dress

Rapunzel laughed when she had Pascal in a dress despite him not looking all that happy. After that, she was beginning to get bored and she was running out of room for her painting.

And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been

Rapunzel then later began to brush her seventy feet long gold hair. She finally was done and she was downright exhausted.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

It was after she had placed her hair around in a neat circle before she walked up to the window and leaned out to look at the sky.

Tomorrow night,  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year

She glanced back at the painting she had recently made that had the floating lights she saw. She knew there was something missing before she made a tiny figure of herself watching the lights.

What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just  
Let me go

She continued to watch outside and really wished she could go outside just once. The question is, will her mother let her? She can only hope.

~*~*~*~

“Ya-hoo!”

Jack Frost continued to fly with the wind. He had managed to give Alaska another blizzard. It was rather fun. After all, even during the summer, a winter spirit had to do something to preoccupy his mind. As he continued to fly out, it didn’t take him long recognize the landmarks below him. He was flying over Corona. He had not been back here for almost eighteen years and for a good reason. Normally he would just fly over this place and only come back here just to spread some winter. But all in all, he avoided this place.

This time however, he felt the wind push him down a little. He blinked and wondered why. He shrugged and decided to stick around Corona for a little bit. As he flew into the town, he took notice of the decorations. He realized what was happening; the princess’s birthday was coming and the lanterns were to be set off tomorrow. He was glad to see the townspeople at least trying to make this a grand celebration even with their princess gone for nearly two decades.

Jack glanced up at the castle and wondered how the king and queen were coping. Shrugging, he decided to pay them a visit for just a quick moment. As he flew up, he took notice of a couple of figures crawling on one of the castle’s pillars. A frown appeared on the winter youth’s face as he drew near. Upon closer inspection, he figured out that the figures were ruffians. They appeared to be twins considering they looked nearly identical; especially with mean scowls on their rough faces.

Normally Jack would care less about thieves. After all, he was a winter spirit who had his own priorities wot worry about. However, since the king and queen had lost a baby girl that was only able to see Jack himself, he decided to at least help out the rulers. Once he was at least right next to the pair of thieves, he heard one of the men spoke,

“Lower me down and I will grab the crown.”

“Crown?” Jack whispered and was glad the men couldn’t hear him. He watched as the two thieves got ready to make out their plan. They had opened up a window and Jack peered inside to see a large room.

He flew inside and took notice of the crown the brothers were after; it was the crown that was for the princess. He knew this beautiful royal treasure was the only thing the king and queen had left to remind them of their daughter. He could see by how there a few guards were perched in front of it. The young spirit was not going to let those thugs take the crown. He heard shuffling and glanced up to see one of the brothers being lowered down to make way for their prize.

“Hey! They’re stealing the crown!” Jack cried out to the guards but they didn’t move. He smacked his forehead since he forgot he could not be heard and knew if he didn’t do something fast, the thieves will get away with it.

He tried to think and an idea formed in his head. He really hoped it would work. Pointing his staff at the thief that was nearly on the crown, he shot some ice straight at him. The ice hit him dead on in the face. The man gulped, felt a shiver overcome him and he let out a large sneeze.

“Bless you.” The guard said while turning toward the thief who sneezed.

“Thanks.” The thief said and realized what he did.

The guards turned and gasped to see the thief being pulled up and out of the window. Jack watched as the guards started to scramble to catch the thugs, “I better see if I can find a way to keep those guys from escaping.” Jack whispered before he flew through the window and after the brothers.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is it, Pascal. I’m finally going to do it,” Rapunzel said in determination while she put her paints away, “I’m gonna ask her!” 

Pascal smiled at her and shared her enthusiasm. And on cue…

“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!” Gothel shouted from outside and Rapunzel gasped.

“It’s time!” She whispered and her chameleon puffed out his chest to show her that she shouldn’t be scared, “I know, I know. Now hide so she doesn’t see you.”

Pascal obeyed and Rapunzel rushed over to the window, “Rapunzel, I’m not getting any younger.” Gothel said once again.

“Coming, mother!” Rapunzel called and proceed to put her long hair on the hook. She then released the golden strands to her waiting mother below. Gothel caught the long hair and grasped it to allow her daughter to pull her up. After about a minute, Rapunzel managed to get her heavy mother to the window, “Hi, welcome home, mother.”

“Oh, how do you do that every single day without fail, dear?” Gothel questioned as she hung her cloak and walked over while looking over Rapunzel, “It looks positively exhausting.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Rapunzel replied gently while smiling.

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long,” Gothel joked before she started to laugh while Rapunzel frowned, “I’m just teasing, dear.”

“Right,” Rapunzel whispered; she tried to smile but failed since she didn’t quite catch the joke. Gothel moved over to where the mirror was and the young girl finally decided to do what she was anticipating for, “So mother, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Rapunzel, look in the mirror, do you know what I see?” Gothel cut her off by having Rapunzel stand next to her, “I see strong, beautiful, confident young woman,” The younger girl’s lips started to twist up into a hopeful smile but it faded quickly when her mother teased, “Oh look, you’re here too,” Another chuckle, “Oh I am only joking. Stop taking everything so seriously.”

Rapunzel sighed and began to tug on her long hair, “Mother, I was just curious…”

“Sweetie, mother is feeling a little run down. Sing for me, and then we’ll talk.” Gothel cut her off again and continued to examine herself in the mirror.

“Oh right.” Rapunzel obeyed and rushed around to get everything prepared.

She was moving so fast, Gothel was a little taken aback. She gave a grunt when the girl forced her into the chair, placed the brush into her hand, and began to sing rather fast. Gothel tried to make her slow down, but Rapunzel ignored her. Once Rapunzel was through, Gothel gasped to feel the force of the magic to make her young came as bit of a shock. Annoyed, Gothel scowled,

“Rapunzel…” But she didn’t have time to lecture her daughter for it was Rapunzel’s turn to interrupt her,

“So mother, you know how I was saying that a big day was coming up? Well tomorrow is my birthday! Yay!” Rapunzel cheered while hugging her mother’s arm.

Gothel rolled her eyes and shooed the girl off, “No, no, I distinctly remembered, your birthday was last year.” She said in a matter of fact voice.

“Well that’s the thing about birthdays, mother, their kind of an annual thing,” Rapunzel sat back and was starting to feel nervous, “You see mother, I’m turning eighteen tomorrow. And the thing that I want for my birthday, well what I wanted for several birthdays now…” 

She started to softly say before Gothel once again cut her off, “Please stop the mumbling, Rapunzel, you know how I hate the mumble. Blah, blah, it’s a bore. I’m just teasing, dear, you are adorable.” Gothel then stood up to go toward her basket.

Clasping a long lock of hair, Rapunzel glanced to the side. She knew her mom was trying to avoid the subject. She caught Pascal’s eye and the chameleon waved his claw to let her know she had to ask her. Finally using every last ounce of courage, Rapunzel blurted out, 

“I want to see the floating lights!”

Gothel paused before glancing over at her daughter, “What?”

“Well I was hoping you can take me to see the floating lights.” Rapunzel continued and stood up. Her confidence got stronger and she showed her the new painting she made that was over the fireplace.

“Oh, you mean the stars.” Gothel shrugged with a thin smile.

“That’s just it!” Rapunzel turned and using a lock of her hair, she opened up another window to shed some light on where she had painted a star chart, “I was charting stars, and they are always constant. But these, they appear on my birthday and only on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel like they are meant for me,” Gothel frowned before she moved off toward the window, “I want to see them up in person, mother.”

“You want to go outside? Why Rapunzel…” The raven-haired woman slammed the windows shut and moved back towards her daughter and began to sing,

Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower

“I know but...” Rapunzel tried to speak, but her mom continued while snuggling with her long hair.

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

“But –”

Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best

Soon the tower was completely dark and Rapunzel quickly lit a candle.

Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there

Her mother pretended to be a monster and Rapunzel screeched while jumping back. And throughout the singing, Gothel acted out what would happen if her daughter did leave. 

Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague

“No!”

Yes!

“But --” Rapunzel gasped when her mom pushed her to the floor and she moved away to see a painting of a scary man with pointed teeth. Gothel had made that drawing.

Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Rapunzel was all wrapped up in her long hair like a cocoon before Gothel pulled her out.

Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you

Rapunzel smiled and tried to hug her but gasped when she noticed that her mother was not there but instead was a manikin. She glanced up and saw Gothel on the steps.

Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best

Gothel had once again made the tower dark. Rapunzel tried lighting the candles but her mom put those out too.

Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive

Gothel showed Rapunzel in the mirror of what she looked like with her dress and bare feet. The girl tried to use her dress to cover her feet but lost her balance when she felt her mom tug on her hair.

Sloppy, under-dressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gothel wrapped up Rapunzel in her own hair before she pulled on the hair and spun the poor girl around. Then the raven-haired woman observed Rapunzel’s face.

Gullible, naïve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe

She then tapped under Rapunzel’s chin.

Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you

Darkness once again fell over Rapunzel and she tried to find where she was. She then saw some light from behind her and she quickly turned to see Gothel holding out her hands to her.

All I have is one request

Relieved, Rapunzel rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, “Rapunzel?” Gothel said gently while running her fingers through her daughter’s gold hair.

“Yes?” Rapunzel replied before she leaned back to look up at her mother.

“Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.” Gothel said very sternly.

Rapunzel stared before she glanced down and sighed, “Yes, Mother.”

Seeing her look depressed, Gothel rubbed her cheek, “I love you very much, dear.”

“I love you more.” Rapunzel answered gently.

“I love you most.” Gothel then kissed her daughter on the hair,

Don't forget it  
You'll regret it

She then began to move off while holding onto Rapunzel’s hair.

Mother knows best

Using Rapunzel’s hair again, Gothel began to descend toward the ground, “I will back real soon, flower.” She called.

“And I’ll be waiting.” Rapunzel answered heavily and sighed while resting her head on her arms. 

She stared out the window while her long hair blew out. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of this tower. From what her mother was saying, well more like singing, the thought of even leaving was just a fading dream. She knew her mother had good intentions, but she honestly didn’t want to be stuck up in this tower for the rest of her life. What was she going to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~

“These guys sure do move fast.” Jack grunted as he flew over the trees. He made sure to keep the thieves in his sight.

He glanced over his shoulder and could see the captain of the guards was riding on horses. It was about time. Jack scoffed and flew lower while by passing trees. He had to think of a way to slow these Stabbington Brothers down. (He learned who they are when he heard a guard call out their names.) Thinking quickly, he aimed with his staff and shot out some more ice which caused the brothers to start sliding all around.

The two thieves yelled out in surprise, with Jack smirking in triumphant. He heard the guards approach from behind. He quickly formed a large wall of ice to make the brothers slam right into it. He laughed when he saw them smack into his creation before they collapse like sacks of flour to the ground. The winter youth felt rather smug knowing he had managed to put a stop to two criminals. He heard more yells of surprise and he turned to see the horses and their riders trying to keep control while slipping all around on the ice.

Jack winced playfully when he saw them all collide with the Stabbington Brothers, “Whoops.” He whispered. He hadn’t intently wanted his ice to make the guards fall on their faces as well, but the sight was no less amusing. He chuckled as he watched a mess of limps and bodies trying to untangle when he felt something fall on his head. He frowned while catching the object and he saw it was a brown satchel. It must have flown through the air and right to him when the guards and their horses ran into the thugs.

He heard an angry neigh and glanced up to see one white horse glaring straight at him. He knew that humans can’t see him, but that did not mean animals could not. This stallion looked rather peeved and Jack gave him a smirk,

“Oh sorry, is this yours? You can have it back if you want. I was just helping you guys catch the crooks.”

The horse gave him a look and started to walk forward when his hoof slipped and he started to slide toward the winter youth. Jack’s blue eyes widen to see the stallion coming right at him. Before he could even think of dodging, he felt the heavy horse ram into him. The guards and the thieves were too busy getting their bearings in order to even notice the white stallion go sliding off.

Jack tried to get away from the horse but he was unsuccessful. He started to curse under his breath and gasped when he and the horse went flying off the edge of a cliff. Luckily he was able to use the wind to catch himself from plummeting to the ground below. But the stallion wasn’t so lucky. Jack hovered in the air while the horse disappeared into the fog. The young spirit took notice that the bag that contained the crown was no longer on him. His eyes widen and looked around. He wondered where it went. Thinking quickly, he flew down and thought maybe it dropped somewhere below.

Once he landed on the grass, he shifted his eyes about. He heard an angry neigh and Jack frowned. He knew if the horse saw him, he would probably give him a piece of his mind thanks to the joy ride he gave him. Jack rushed in one direction and saw some vines hovering over a wall of rock. He took notice that the bag was underneath the vines and he reached over to grab it.

He then straightened up to see if the crown was all right. Just as he did, he felt a small breeze blow through the vines. He turned and placing the bag’s handle in the same hand that held his staff, he used his free hand toward the vines. He expected to feel hard rock, but was rather surprised when he felt his hand go right through. His eyes widen and he heard another neigh coming from behind him. The stallion was getting closer.

Jack felt curious about the hidden cave and walked through the green curtain. It didn’t take him long to figure out that the vines were there to cover the entrance. But why? He decided to find out for himself. He can give this bag back to the royal family real soon. Walking forward, while holding his staff and the satchel, he headed toward the light at the end of the small tunnel. Once he was to the entrance, he stared in surprise to see a tiny yet beautiful valley. There was a small lake and a waterfall. And away from him was a lone tower. A tower?

Jack’s curiosity grew before he allowed the wind to fly him up to the building. He took this moment to observe the structure of this lone tower. He saw that this thing only had one entrance as far as he could tell; a large window big enough for a person to come and go. But how could anyone even get in this place? He didn’t see any other entrance; no staircases or another door from below.

He shrugged and decided to look around a bit before he returned the crown. Besides, not like anyone can see him right? He flew in through the window and landed gently on the floor. Once he did, he took in his surroundings. He was appalled to see the place indeed looked lived in and there were beautiful paintings all over the walls.

Before Jack could look further, something smacked him across the back of his head and he saw the floor meet his face before his world went dark.


	3. One Strange Meeting

Rapunzel was not sure of what to think when she saw this…strange creature come into her tower. The first thing she did was grab the closest object near her, which was a frying pan, and smack the invader. Once it fell to the floor, she yelped and hid behind a manikin. She peeked over and thoughts rang through her head. It had to be one of those men with the pointed teeth her mom warned her about. But how did he get in here? She then remembered seeing him “fly” in? She didn’t think men can fly. So who or what was he?

Pushing the manikin forward toward the unconscious creature, Rapunzel tried to get a closer look. She took in his clothes first and he was wearing a simple dark brown cloak. From his laying position, which was him lying somewhat on his side, she also saw he wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with a small brown vest. She then took notice he was wearing tight tan colored pants that were tattered around his calves and strings wrapped around near the ragged ends. Her eyes widen a little when she saw he was just as bare footed as she was. This made her get out from behind her manikin but she kept her frying pan ready just in case this boy jumped up and tried to attack her.

She shifted her eyes at Pascal, who in turned shrug, before she glanced back at the unconscious boy’s head and took note that he had a strange hair color. It was pure white and Rapunzel was unsure if any of the men were supposed to have that hair color. She used her frying pan to push him a little until his face can be seen from the side. He was rather pale. She wanted very much to look him over some more but her mother’s warnings about the dangers of men still rung hard in her head. She turned to Pascal and he walked up to the painting of the scary man Gothel made. He turned red while making fangs with his paws. He was indicating for Rapunzel to check if the boy had fangs.

Rapunzel turned her pan around and using the handle, she pushed the boy’s lip upward. She was surprised to see no fangs but beautiful perfect white teeth instead. Realizing this boy can’t possibly be dangerous; she lowered her pan and used this moment to look at his face. She can only see it from the side, but he had well defined features. Maybe it was because he was the first of his gender for her to ever see but she thought he was rather handsome. Not to mention he looked young. He appeared to be around her age at the most. She leaned even closer and felt the urge to reach out and touch his white hair.

Suddenly, the boy moaned and began to move. Rapunzel panicked and quickly hit him again while she shut her eyes. She opened one eye to see he was once again unconscious. She had to do something with him. She couldn’t leave him on the floor and staring at him wasn’t helping her situation. She turned her head about. She saw the closet. It was big enough and seeing he was rather slim, she could easily put him in there.

She crouched down and prepared to lift the boy. She was astonished to feel the boy was rather light then what she was expecting. Not to mention he was really cold. She rushed to the cabinet which was the closet and put the boy inside. Once she shut the doors, she propped a chair against the doors to prevent him from coming out and she held out her frying pan.

“Okay, I got a person in my closet,” She whispered to herself and then turned toward the mirror that was right next the cabinet. Realizing the situation, she started to laugh at her reflection, “I’ve got a person in my closet!” She echoed this time with more excitement. She smirked while twirling her frying pan, “Not strong enough to handle myself, mother?” She questioned while feeling cocky, “Well, tell that to my frying pan.” She then grunted in pain when the pan hit her square in the head.

As she rubbed the sore spot, she then took notice of a couple of things on the ground. She was so focused on the strange boy that she did not even see what he had carried with him. The first object that caught her eye was a strange gnarred staff. She bent down and picked it up. It looked pretty ordinary to her except it had a G shape hook at one end. She glanced down at the bag at her feet and saw something glitter from inside. Curious, she leaned the staff to one side and knelt down to grab the sparkling thing.

She never saw something so pretty in her entire life. She couldn’t be sure what it was. It had jewels on it and it was circular in shape. Was it a necklace or bracelet? She glanced down at Pascal who simply shrugged. She put the object through her arm and glanced back down at the chameleon who in turned shook his head because that did not look right. She tried looking through the jewels like it was a magnifying glass but her little friend shook his head again.

Rapunzel continued to examine the thing before she realized it look big enough to fit on her head. She slowly turned back to the mirror and placed it upon her head slowly. As Pascal stared in surprise, Rapunzel was a bit taken aback of how the crown fit her head so perfectly. She continued to look at herself and was in a trance for a long while before she heard a familiar voice shout from outside,

“Rapunzel!” Rapunzel jumped and knew her mother was home. She hurried to hide the bag and crown into a pot and then placed the staff behind some curtains, “Let down your hair!”

“Coming mother!” Rapunzel called once she was near the window and prepared the usual routine to bring her mother up.

“I have a surprise!” Gothel said a little cheerfully while she grasped her daughter’s hair.

“I do too!” Rapunzel answered and began to pull her mother up.

“Oh I bet mine is bigger!” Gothel laughed and Rapunzel mumbled to herself,

“I seriously doubt it.”

Once Rapunzel pulled Gothel all the way, the raven haired woman smiled, “I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite--surprise!” she said while holding out her hands.

“Well mother, there's something I want to tell you,” Rapunzel replied and didn’t even bother to show her appreciation, 

“Oh Rapunzel,” Her mother once again was cutting her off, “I am so sorry for that fight we had even though I did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and…” Rapunzel tried again but Gothel walked by her while placing the basket on the table,

“I hope you are not still going on about the stars, dear.” She said with tight patience.

“Floating Lights, and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and...” As Rapunzel tried to speak, she was inching toward the cabinet that held the boy inside.

“Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.”

“No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there.” Rapunzel responded while she was trying to keep the mood light.

“Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there.” Gothel scoffed.

“But if you just--”

“Rapunzel, we're done talking about this--”

Rapunzel cut her off and was trying to be heard, “Trust me--”

“Rapunzel--” it was clear that Gothel was losing her patience.

“I know what I'm saying--” Rapunzel tried to say while putting her hand on the chair.

“Rapunzel--”

“Oh, come on--”

Gothel had enough and she shouted with her eyes flashing, “Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” Rapunzel stared for she never heard her mother scream like that before. Slowly, she lifted her hand off the chair while Gothel fell back into her own chair, “Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy.” She moaned while placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Rapunzel was silent for a long moment. She knew at that moment that her mother was not going to take her to see the lights. She glanced up at the painting and she was determined to see them. She had hoped her mother would go with her but it was clear that was not going to happen. She glanced at the cabinet and an idea popped into her head. A part of her was telling her it was a really stupid idea but another part told her she had to do it. She soon made up her mind and turned back to her mother. Not wanting to get yelled at again, she spoke softly,

“All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now.”

Gothel sighed but kept her eyes closed before she spoke, “And what is that?”

Rapunzel held her arms and was glad that her mom wasn’t jumping down her throat, “New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.” She lied. She had enough paint for the time being. She felt guilty to be fibbing to her mom but her determination to see the lights was overpowering her loyalty to her mom.

Gothel finally opened her eyes and gave her daughter a look of disbelief, “But that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time.”

“I just thought it was a better idea than... stars.” Rapunzel responded gently and gave her mother a small smile.

Gothel stared before her eyes softened and she slowly stood up. Sighing she walked up to Rapunzel, “You're sure you'll be all right on your own?”

“I know I'm safe as long as I'm here.” Rapunzel replied while she and Gothel hugged. Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Then, Rapunzel helped Gothel prepare for the long journey. She packed some food into the basket while her mother put on her cloak.

“I'll be back in three days' time.” Rapunzel helped Gothel lower herself down from the tower. “I love you very much, dear.”

“I love you more.” Rapunzel waved from the window when Gothel was at the entrance to the small cave.

“I love you most.”

Once Gothel was gone, Rapunzel pulled her hair back in and rushed back to the cabinet. She once again armed herself with the frying pan and slowly took the chair away from the cabinet doors. She positioned the chair to shield herself just in case and she began to breathe.

“Okay.” She whispered before taking a lock of her hair and threw it against the handles of the cabinet doors. Once her hair was secured, she opened the doors open. She saw the boy was still unconscious and had not moved from where she put him. She slowly walked over to him before she thought up of what she can do next.

A few minutes later, Rapunzel had all the windows and openings closed except for one to have the light shining down in the center of the tower. Using her hair, she had tied the white haired boy to the chair and began to pull him to where the light was shining. She hid up in one of the rafters and waited. Pascal was perched on the boy’s shoulder and tried to wake him up. First he smacked him with his tail and quickly turned brown to match the boy’s cloak. However, the boy did not wake up. Pascal turned green again and whacked the kid several times with his tail. Still nothing and finally, the chameleon stuck his tongue straight into the youth’s ear. This woke up the boy all right and Pascal jumped away.

Jack was startled when he felt something warm and sticky go into his ear. He shifted his eyes about before he moaned to feel his head hurt; really badly. He tried to remember what happened. He was helping the guards chase a band of thieves who stolen a crown and then, he and that horse went on a joy ride with his ice that he created. That was when he found a tower after going through a tiny cave.

“Ugh my head.” He moaned and tried to reach up and feel the bump when he found he could not move his arms. He glanced down and saw to his shock that he was tied to a chair. But he noticed that it wasn’t rope that was holding him down. No it was too soft and warm to be not to mention it was gold in color… “Wait…is this hair?” Jack whispered as he followed the trail of the long gold hair with his eyes and he thought it seemed endless.

“Struggling!” He heard a female voice cry out from above, “Struggling is pointless!”

Jack shifted his eyes to whoever had spoken but since the light was shining directly down on him, he couldn’t see who was in the dark, “Huh?” he questioned and he heard something fall to floor. He barely can see a dark figure move behind a pole.

“I know why you’re here, and I am not afraid of you.” The girl said again.

“Um…what?” Jack responded and he squinted his eyes to see who this was.

He didn’t have to for long. He watched as a bare foot stepped into the light. His eyes widen a little to see a girl about his age show herself completely. Jack could only stare as he took in her appearance. She wore a simple yet pretty purple and pink dress. Her long gold hair was the strange thing about her, but he was more focused on her face. She had large green eyes and round shape face with a little button nose and light freckles decorated around it. Jack had seen pretty girls before but he never paid any of the slightest attention to them expect probably send a few snowflakes their way to hear them laugh. But this girl for some reason caught his eye. And there was something about her that seemed rather familiar. He was in a daze that he barely heard her ask,

“Who are you? And how did you find me?” She positioned her frying pan that indicate she will swing if necessary.

“Wow…you godda be kidding me.” He merely whispered before a sudden thought struck him. This girl can see him? “Wait, you can see me?” He asked, even though with her hair tied around him and the fact she was looking directly at him indicated that she can indeed see him.

Rapunzel was rather confused on why the boy would ask her that question. Was he trying to trick her? “Yes I can see you,” she finally answered before she repeated, “Now again, who are you? And how did you find me?”

Jack however was getting excited. For thirty years, no one has ever been able to see him. He glanced down and a smile appeared on his face, “I can’t believe it. After almost thirty years, someone can finally see me.” He whispered to himself and Rapunzel was really starting to get even more muddled.

“Excuse me,” she finally said and he glanced back at her, “I am not going to ask again: Who are you? And how did you find me?”

Ignoring the pain in his head and the fact this girl could hit him again if he said one wrong thing, he laughed, “Seriously? You don’t know who I am and you can see me?” he questioned with a playful smirk.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him. Now that he mentioned it, he did seem a little familiar. However she just couldn’t place her finger on where she could have seen him before. And his playful smirk had thrown her off a little. Maybe it was because this is the first time she had ever seen the opposite gender but she had to admit that he was attractive. And his eyes were the most beautiful blue color she had ever seen. But she had a task to focus on. Regaining her harsh composer, she responded in what she hoped was an intimating voice,

“No. I don’t know who you are.”

Jack rolled his shoulders, “Fine, Blondie…”

“Rapunzel.”

“Rapunzel? Bit of an odd name but anyway, my name is Jack Frost.” Jack finally introduced and Rapunzel stared at him,

“Jack Frost? You mean the spirit who brings blizzards and snow days?” She asked in disbelief as she recalled from a book about the said spirit.

“The very same and I was…” Jack’s blue eyes suddenly widen when he comprehended something, “Wait, where’s my staff and the satchel?” he asked while he frantically looked around more for his staff then the bag. He always had that staff with him and without it in his hand, he felt very uncomfortable.

Rapunzel smirked while folding her arms, “I’ve hidden them. Someplace where you will never find them.” She said while looking cocky.

Jack merely gave her a look before he shifted his blue eyes around the place and pointed out the obvious locations, “The bag is in the pot and my staff is behind the curtains right?”

Without warning, Jack’s world went black again. He moaned as he slowly was coming back to reality and he felt that Pascal once again had stuck his tongue into his ear. Disgusted, Jack moved his shoulder to get the chameleon off of him and he growled while rubbing his ear to his shoulder, “Would you stop doing that?”

The lizard squeaked before he ran up to Rapunzel, who was back into her confident pose, “Now I’ve hidden them, somewhere where you will never find them,” She said and then started to circle around Jack, “Now, what do you want to do with my hair? To cut it?” These questions threw the winter youth off,

“What?”

“Sell it?” Rapunzel asked again while Jack rolled his eyes,

“No. I don’t want your hair. The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. And I mean literally.” He said and struggled against the hair that held him down.

Rapunzel was surprised by his answer and she stopped in front of him, “Wait, you don’t want my hair?”

“Okay, seriously, why would I want your hair? I am perfectly fine with what I’ve got.” Jack said as he blew some of his white strands off his face.

“Then why are you here? Does anyone else know my location?” Rapunzel questioned as she pointed her pan at him.

“Okay look, I was trying to help some guards with these thieves who were stealing a crown. A horse and I ended up sliding around on my ice; I found the bag, then the hidden cave that lead to this tower. I was curious since I never been here before, came to check it out and then you hit me with that frying pan.” Jack explained with a shrug.

Rapunzel stared at him, “Is that the truth?”

“Yes. I’m being honest.” Jack sighed and then backed up as far as he could in the chair when Pascal came rushing up to the end of the pan and gave him a stare down. The young spirit gave him a look right back before Pascal motioned to talk to Rapunzel privately.

Rapunzel obeyed and turned her back on Jack. The winter youth watched her whisper to the lizard before he took this time to look around. He had a feeling this girl was rather innocent. He felt a smirk play at the corners of his mouth for that meant probably more fun for him, if he gets out of this. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rapunzel spoke again,

“Okay, Jack Frost, I have a question for you,” She then walked over to where the fireplace was, and using her hair, she pulled the chair until it was facing the painting she had made. Jack watched as Rapunzel gracefully climbed on top of the fireplace and moved the curtain aside to show her creation better, “Do you know what these are?”

Jack stared for a second before he recognized those shapes, “Oh I know those. Those are the lanterns that the king and queen release to celebrate their missing princess.” He said with a shrug and he himself never been to the ceremony since he avoided Corona once he found the princess was missing.

“Lanterns? I knew they weren’t stars,” Rapunzel whispered before she spoke back to Jack while motioning with her frying pan, “Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your staff and satchel to you. That is my deal.”

Jack could tell this girl was trying hard to sound rather tough. He managed to fight back a laugh before he spoke, “It’s not going to be that easy. Listen, I might as well be clear up front. No one in the kingdom can see me. I have tried hard for people to recognize or believe me for a while now but I have gotten nothing. So even if I take you, it’s going to be downright awkward when people see you talking to nothing but air. I don’t think it might be a good idea,” he glanced down and whispered to himself, “Although how you can even see me is beyond me. You act like you are just now hearing who I am.”

Rapunzel stared before glancing at Pascal. He pounded one of his tiny fists into his other hand; he was clearly saying she needed to get tougher. The golden haired girl gave a sharp sigh; she got off the fireplace and started to walk toward Jack.

“Listen Jack Frost, something brought you here,” She began and Jack quirked an eyebrow as he watched her grab her hair again, “Call it what you will: fate, destiny…”

“I’d say my curiosity, the wind, and horse combined.”

“So I have made the decision to trust you.” Rapunzel went on like Jack had not even spoken.

“In your case, maybe the worst decision you ever made.” Jack added with a snicker.

“But trust me when I tell you this,” Rapunzel suddenly tugged on her hair to make the chair go forward which caught Jack by surprise. He grunted while the golden hair girl held the chair before it could fall and Jack saw he was staring straight into her green eyes, “You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious staff or the satchel.”

Jack blinked before he chuckled lightly and asked, “So let me see if I got this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my staff and the satchel?”

“I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise,” Rapunzel said as she continued to give Jack the stare down. The winter youth was looking at her in disbelief, “Ever.” Pascal nodded to confirm what Rapunzel had said.

For a long moment, Jack and Rapunzel had a staring contest; spring green meeting cerulean blue. Jack wanted to say no, however, he could not help think that maybe taking an innocent girl like Rapunzel out would consider being a little fun right? Not to mention he was rather curious about this girl. He knew there was a lot about her he didn’t even know. Like why was she stuck up in this tower anyway? Why was her hair so long? And if she wanted to see those lanterns, why didn’t she go herself? And of course, why did he feel like he had seen her before?

Plus, Jack was rather amused by how hard this girl was being so tough. Just seeing her give him that glare brought a chuckle out of his throat. He had to admit, she was cute when she was trying to be tough. Rapunzel stared at him, “What’s so funny?” she questioned warily.

“Nothing. It’s just, for my first meeting with someone who can see me, I never had this much fun before,” Jack replied while giving her one of his usual smirks. Rapunzel merely continued to give him her intimated look, “All right, don’t look at me like that. I’ll take you to see the lanterns.” He finally said.

Rapunzel’s glare vanished and her face was quickly replaced by a look of delight. She straightened up while shouting, “Really?” In doing so, she let go of the chair and Jack gave a cry of pain when his face met the hard floor, “Oops.”

“Okay, that really hurt.” Jack moaned and Rapunzel quickly helped him back up and started to untie him,

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized once she got all of her hair off of him.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Jack sighed while rubbing his hair and he winced when he felt his fingers hit the bump that Rapunzel inflicted upon him, “Before I mastered flying, I was hitting buildings, the ground, and rocks for a while. Although your frying pan really hurt more than falling.”

Rapunzel laughed nervously before she recalled something, “Wait, you said you were Jack Frost right?”

“Yeah, and that’s one thing I needed to ask you. I really need my staff but you can keep the satchel hidden. I can even prove to you that I am Jack Frost if you will kindly give me back my staff.” Jack said with a rare serious tone voice.

Rapunzel had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him. He was at least a few inches taller than her. She sighed, “All right. But no tricks.” She warned as she moved off to retrieve the staff.

“Awe, take away my fun, why don’t you?” Jack teased with a playful smirk.

Rapunzel merely rolled her eyes before she took the staff out of the cabinet. Jack mentally snorted when he remembered about how she said she had hidden it in a place where he would never find it. Apparently to her the cabinet would be the last place he would look.

“Here.” Rapunzel held out the staff and Jack gratefully took it back. The frost appeared on the staff and the winter youth let out a sigh of relief, “Wow, it didn’t look like that before.” The golden haired girl said when she saw the blue frost appear on the staff.

“Cool huh?” Jack questioned with a smile and when she nodded, he flew into the air, “That’s not all it does. Check this out.” He ignored her look of amazement before he twirled his staff and snow began to appear right inside the tower.

“Snow? You really are Jack Frost!” Rapunzel squealed like a little girl and Jack flew down to land in front of her.

“I told you.” He said while he tapped her nose with his finger.

He had never seen anyone at Rapunzel’s age or his act so innocent and childlike. He wondered how long this girl had been stuck in this tower, “Jack Frost nipping at my nose.” Rapunzel giggled when Jack tapped her nose.

“There ya go,” Jack then turned and flew to the window ledge, “So, aren’t we going?” He asked as he pointed his staff to the outside.

“Oh right. Um, let me just get prepared.” Rapunzel was now aware of why she was going with him. She was finally going to go outside.

Jack shrugged and flew outside. Rapunzel gathered up Pascal, and clutching her frying pan, she made her way to the window. Her heart was thumping widely inside her chest. Placing her long hair on the hook, she got prepared to go down. She glanced up and could see Jack waiting for her while he was hovering in the air. She gulped and began to sing:

Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it  
Look at it all so big, do I even dare?  


She glanced back at the painting she made of the floating lanterns and her tiny self watching them.

Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it  


She started to turn back to go in, 

Should I? No. Here I go  


Finally, she flung her hair out and began to use it to go down. The thrill of falling freely toward the grass was a joy to her. She laughed like a little kid for she was never afraid of heights. Before she came within a few inches from the ground, she quickly clasped onto her hair to halt. She was now hovering just a few feet from the grass. Gulping, she finally put her bare foot down and could feel the cool blades of grass. Feeling more confident, Rapunzel put her other foot down and wiggled her toes. She began to laugh.

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!  
Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me  


Rapunzel rushed after a butterfly before she felt something cool and wet against her feet. She glanced down and realized she was in the stream. She smiled before flinging the water into the air.

For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!  


Noticing a bird, she turned and started to race after it. She then rushed through the tiny cave with Jack right behind her. He was enjoying her excitement.

I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing  
And leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding  
And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling  
That's when my life begins!  


Once she was done singing, she looked around the forest from beyond the clearing. She took this moment to realize that she was not dreaming and that she was outside. “I can’t believe I did this,” she whispered and turned to Jack, who came up to her, “Can’t you see, Jack? I can’t believe I did this!” she cried out while Jack laughed, “I can’t believe I did this!” she repeated and started to laugh herself when a look of horror was on her face, “Mother would be so furious.”

Jack watched with an amusement as Rapunzel was having a war with herself; her loyalty of her mother versus the desire to be free, “That’s okay! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?” Later she was in a cave while holding her knees and rocking back and forth, “Oh my gosh, this would kill her.” She was then seen running through a field while kicking up some leaves, “This is so fun!” She cried and then of course she up in a tree with her head against the trunk, “I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back.” But she was doing cartwheels and rolled down the hill in her hair, “I am never going back! Woo-hoo!” And then of course, her face was buried in some flowers, “I am a despicable human being.” Now she was swinging around a tree using her hair, “Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!”

Finally, Rapunzel broke down and started to cry while she sat down by some rocks. Jack frowned as he walked up to her. He honestly didn’t know what to say but he was putting the pieces together during her two-split personality rampage, “Hey, you gonna be okay?” he finally asked as a touch of concern was shown in his eyes while he knelt down beside her.

“I…I don’t know. I mean, I really wanted to see the lanterns but my mother will be very disappointed when she realizes that I disobeyed her.” Rapunzel answered while her hands had her face covered.

“But she doesn’t know that you are out here?” Jack questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“No. She said she kept me in that tower for my own good and safety.”

“Hey come on,” Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel jumped a little but turned her head to look up at him. Jack was a little uncomfortable since he was not exactly great on comforting someone due to the fact that he never had the opportunity to do so in thirty years. He gulped before he finally spoke again, “These floating lanterns mean a lot to you. If so, don’t you think, that if your mom cared about you, she would want you to be happy?”

Rapunzel sniffed while wiping her nose, “You think so?” she questioned and felt a little better.

“Yeah. I take it after what you said to me up in the tower about your hair and hearing how overprotective your mother is, you want to do something more,” Jack shrugged and removed his hand before he stood up and laid his staff against his shoulder, “And I respect that because it’s godda be lonely up in that tower.”

“It is.” Rapunzel sighed as she glanced at Pascal, who was watching Jack with wary eyes.

“Well, I think it’s time I take you on adventures if you will let me. I mean, even after you see the lanterns, I can take you out.” Jack offered and wondered why he was even doing this. Maybe because he felt sorry for her since he can relate to being lonely? Or the fact this girl was the first human to ever see and talk to him and she seemed rather familiar?

“But what about mother? She might say no.” Rapunzel immediately said while she stood up and clutched her frying pan and Pascal scampered up to her shoulder.

“Oh come on. There’s no harm in breaking a few rules. Rules are made to be broken.” Jack quipped while he gave her his trademark smirk.

Rapunzel gave him a look, “I don’t like breaking rules.” She finally said and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Then how about I teach you not to be Little Miss Goody Two Shoes?” he joked and Rapunzel pointed her frying pan at him,

“Careful, Frost, because I am not afraid to use this.” She warned while Jack tried hard not to laugh. This girl was really amusing him.

Before he can reply, the two heard a twig snap. Rapunzel gasped as she flung herself at Jack before he could even react, “Hey what are you…” he tried to say but nearly chocked when the girl wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs held onto his waist. Her other arm pointed the frying pan where the noise came from.

“Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?” She asked frantically and Jack frowned.

If it was people, he wondered the look on their faces if they see a floating girl clinging to nothing. This image brought a smirk to his face. However, out of the bushes was just a little rabbit. Jack finally started to laugh, “Stay calm, Punz, it probably smells fear.”

Rapunzel slowly got down and began to laugh with Jack. She had to admit, his laugh was pleasing to listen to. His voice was low toned and had a slight rasp to it, yet it was rather soothing. She then realized something, “Punz?” she questioned while giving Jack a look.

“Yeah, I figure I give you a nickname? Why? Don’t like it?” Jack questioned with a smirk while he leaned against his staff.

“Uh no. I like it fine.”

“Good. I’m still gonna call you that whenever you liked it or not.”

Rapunzel gave him a pout and was about to lecture him when the two stopped upon hearing something else. Jack and Rapunzel turned and wondered what it was. It sounded like someone was singing. The winter spirit frowned before he glanced back at his golden hair companion, “Better stay close.” He whispered before turning and holding up his staff, he made his way toward the bushes of where the singing was coming from.

Rapunzel held her frying pan and followed after him. Once Jack cleared the shrubs, he noticed a rather old woman was stirring away at a pot. She had white haired tied in a tight bun and was wearing a long brown robe. He gave her a look before turning to Rapunzel, “Just an old woman. Wonder what’s she doing in the middle of the forest?”

“I don’t know. How about we ask her?” Rapunzel asked and bounded over to the old woman.

“Punz wait!” Jack warned and rushed after her.

“Oh hello there, dearies.” The woman greeted with a crooked smile as she watched Rapunzel and Jack come up to her.

“Hello. I’m Rapunzel and this is my friend Jack Frost.” Rapunzel waved with a smile, but kept her frying pan close.

“Don’t bother, Punz, the woman can’t see me.” Jack sighed and he knew after this, he was going to have to explain to the girl that she shouldn’t be talking to him while they are at the kingdom.

“Oh yes I can, young man,” Jack’s eyes widen as the woman looked up at him, “I’m no ordinary old lady.”

“Then what are you? A witch?” The winter youth was half joking and half serious. He had never come across a witch before but he had heard about them.

“A witch?” Rapunzel repeated and she had read about them in her books.

“Maybe,” The witch suddenly stood up and examined the pair in front of her, “My, what a lovely couple you both are.”

Jack for the first time felt his face go red at this mention. Rapunzel however was confused, “Couple?”

“Like the sun and the moon. Yes it must be true,” The woman began to laugh and turned to Jack, “You, handsome young man, you desire something great don’t you?”

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, “Desire? What are you talking about?” But he was cut off by the woman suddenly taking a hold of his face and making him kneel down to her height; she was really short.

“Oh yes, strong chin, blue eyes, and good teeth. If I was younger, I would probably take fine-looking lad like you.” She finally let go of him and Jack immediately stood up straight while rubbing his chin. Rapunzel had to laugh during the scene but stopped short when the woman walked around her and picked up some of her long golden hair, “Beautiful hair dear. I know what it does.”

“You do?” Rapunzel’s green eyes widen in fear.

“Why yes. But don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.” The woman winked and she sat back down while stirring her pot, “Now then, I have something that can help you with your little adventure.”

“Help us?” Jack echoed and held his staff at ready, “What do you mean help us?”

“You want to be seen and heard, don’t you my dear boy?”

Jack was caught by surprise while Rapunzel could only watch, “Uh yeah. But how did you know that?”

“I know things. And I just have the potion to help you.” The woman picked up a green bottle from within her robe and held it out to him.

“Wait, how do you know I can even trust you? You could be trying to poison me.” Jack questioned as he pointed at the bottle while he eyed the old lady warily. Rapunzel too was concerned.

“Now why would I try to harm such a pretty boy like yourself? Besides, I only want to help those who need it.” The woman gave Jack and Rapunzel a toothy grin.

Jack frowned before he leaned over and cautiously took the bottle from the woman, “Will it work?” He questioned glancing back at her.

“Yes. But the effect will only last for three days. And I must warn you, once you drink that, you will not be able to use your winter powers during the time.” The woman warned and the winter youth stared at her in disbelief. Not use his powers?

He glanced back at Rapunzel, who merely shrugged. Pascal was perched on the girl’s shoulder and he too was unsure of what to do. They then glanced back to the woman, “But how do…” Jack trailed off to see the woman was no longer there. Her brew in the pot had vanished too. It was like she never was sitting there.

“Whoa, how did she do that?” Rapunzel whispered as she leaned down and started to feel the grass.

“I don’t know. But I’m still wondering if I should take this potion she gave me.” Jack glanced down at the bottle in his free hand. Normally, Jack would do reckless things without thinking about his actions first. However, the thought of not being able to use his powers gave him a chill up his spine. On the other hand, the desire to be seen by people was starting to overpower that.

“Jack, since I dreamed of seeing the lanterns and your dream is to be seen by people; maybe you should give the potion a try. I think the woman was here to help you.” Rapunzel said optimistically while giving the white haired boy a wide smile.

Jack had to laugh at the look on the girl’s face before he shifted his gaze to the tiny bottle in his hand. He sighed and knew that maybe Rapunzel was right. He turned back to her and held out his staff, “Hold this will you? And if I do die, I want you to give me a proper burial.”

Rapunzel laughed at his joke before she took the staff from him. She saw the blue frost disappear from the grooves and she was rather surprised. Before she can ask how it does that, she heard a pop and her gaze focused on Jack. She saw him gulp down the potion within a second. He lowered the bottle and his expression showed concentration.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Rapunzel questioned in concern. Despite only knowing him for less than a few hours, she knew she would be devastated if he does end up being dead.

“Wow that stuff was horrible,” Jack gagged while rubbing his mouth, “I hope I never have to drink something like that again.”

“But how do you feel?” Rapunzel questioned while Pascal even looked concerned for the winter youth.

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t feel any different. Maybe that stuff the woman gave me was a dud, I don’t know,” Jack shrugged and Rapunzel handed him his staff. Just as he took it back, he noticed something odd, “Wait…”

“What?”

“My staff, look,” Jack pointed to his staff and Rapunzel obeyed, “There’s no frost coming from it.”

“You’re right. Does frost always appear on it whenever you have a hold of it?” Rapunzel questioned, her eyes full of wonder.

“Yeah. Maybe the potion worked. She did say I can’t use my winter powers,” Jack turned and tried to shoot some ice from his staff. However nothing came from it, “I guess it did work.” He wasn’t sure if he should feel excited or dreadful.

“Then come on! Let’s see if anyone can see you!” Rapunzel grabbed Jack’s free hand and began to pull him through the forest.

“Hey slow down, Punz!” Jack laughed before he ran alongside her.


End file.
